<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death and All His Friends by edelscribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879676">Death and All His Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelscribe/pseuds/edelscribe'>edelscribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But also not, Court Politics, Courting Rituals, Ego-maniacs, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Habsburg Empire, Historical Hetalia, House of Habsburg, Kissing, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Roderich-centric, Slightly Disconcerting Spain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelscribe/pseuds/edelscribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spain!” Roderich gasped a little, taken aback by his forwardness, but the man didn’t let up.</p><p>“Now, now. My name is the same as it was when we met so long ago. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?”</p><p> </p><p>At the dawn of a new century, Austria and Spain must make the best of what they are offered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death and All His Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryTurtle/gifts">RevolutionaryTurtle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another gift fic! This is for my amazing Spain roleplayer over on Instagram. My version of Spain here is completely theirs, and I thank them very much for letting me butcher him.</p><p>Title comes from the Coldplay song of the same name, part of my sountrack when writing this fic.<br/>"I dont want to follow death and all of his friends."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had known it was coming for some time now. With the untimely death of Philip, it was simply a case of waiting for the death of Maximillian, and their fates would be sealed. Charles would take his place as Archduke, and Austria and Spain would be united.  </p><p>Watching the trail of carriages up the wide roads toward the palace felt rather like a funeral precession for a man not yet dead. The bright colours of the Spanish gold looked out of place between a grey sky and grey cobbles, and the sound of trumpets echoed oddly in the courtyard.</p><p>Logically, Roderich understood it. Dressed in heavy clothes far too exuberant for his liking and squinting slightly  without his eyeglasses, he stood out little from his nobles. Older than them all by centuries and yet taking the figure of a young man, fresh faced and perhaps a little under-fed. Arrangements had to be made, wills drawn up and political alliances assured, and most importantly to Roderich and least importantly to his nobles, Roderich had to meet his spouse. </p><p>Turning his head slightly, Roderich caught the eye of the woman beside him, pink-cheeked and honey-haired, she had a far sunnier disposition than Austria. </p><p>“Don’t look at me as if you know what I’m thinking,” he chided the girl, whose smile only widened.</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>Roderich pursed his lips, “I’m sure you do, Emma.”</p><p>Personification of a number of the regions in the Burgundian Low Countries, Emma was another part of Charles’ inheritance, much like Roderich. Unlike Roderich, however, she was being rather smug about this entire thing.</p><p>“I heard he doesn’t even speak German,” She whispered conspiratorially.</p><p>“The king? Or Spain?” </p><p>Emma hummed in thought, “Both of them, probably. Do you know Spanish?”</p><p>Roderich raised an eyebrow in her direction, “Obviously.”</p><p>“Is that what you’ll speak to him in then?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Emma tittered at that, patting his arm reassuringly, as if she were the one with any sort of influence here and not Roderich. “French will do. Do you think he speaks that?”</p><p>The brunette rolled his eyes, “He’s not a Moor. Besides, I’ve met him before. He’s perfectly… nice.”</p><p>“You don’t sound overly convinced, Roderich- whoops.”</p><p>Their conversation was cut abruptly short by Roderich being cuffed around the ear by a nobleman standing behind him. About to glower, Roderich soon realised why; the procession had arrived, gleaming in the overcast sun, and revealing their esteemed guests.</p><p>It took a moment for the nation to recognise Spain, but when he did it brought a rather unflattering colour to his cheeks. It seemed the unification in Spain had done the personification wonders.</p><p>Broad, masculine, and embarrassingly easy on the eyes, Spain cut a fine figure of a young man, taking the steps up to the entrance with practiced ease. His expression was neutral, but warm, and his eyes were clearly searching for Roderich amongst the crowd.</p><p>“You could have done far worse,” Emma muttered.</p><p>“Silence yourself,” Roderich responded vaguely, for Spain had finally noticed him, and that confidence in the sun-kissed man had shifted to nervous enthusiasm. A sweet smile had taken over his face, watching Roderich curiously. </p><p>Kept to the back as most nations often were, never truly wanting to reveal which among their court was the representation of their success, Roderich watched the exchange of formalities apprehensively.</p><p>Steadily, the welcome party lead their Spanish counterparts toward the hall to greet the King, and Roderich was becoming less and less convinced this seemed like a funeral. No one with a boyish expression like Spain’s could spell death.</p><p>Except, of course, that was exactly what Spain himself represented. A rapid rise to European power, growing from a weedy teen to a gentleman in a few short decades, in his wake a tide of red stained by those who had dared to stand before him.</p><p>Roderich wanted to impress him, desperately. Wanted to prove to Spain that he was a worthy partner in this union, and was very aggressively reiterating to himself in his head that, that was due to a hunger to prove himself in Europe. Nothing to do with Spain’s biceps in that coat.</p><p>A hand clasped Roderich’s shoulder and he looked up in mild surprise, expecting Emma and instead finding the familiar face of his Archduke’s daughter Margaret. “Take him somewhere quiet. You won’t get a chance like this again.” She instructed firmly.</p><p>“But- “</p><p>“No buts, do it now.” She insisted, giving his shoulder another squeeze before turning away.</p><p>Roderich balked, standing in place for a few more moments before he was able to get a grip on both his mild shock and nervousness. He could impress no one in a state like this. This was just like any other diplomatic meeting he told himself feverishly. He’d met privately with nations a hundred times before.</p><p>Except he’d never intended to unite with one.</p><p>Shaking his head to himself and choking down the ceaseless thumping of his heart, Roderich put on his best fraternising face, and approached Spain.</p><p>Spain had been watching him the entire time, and though it seemed his approach was expected, there were still nerves in Spain’s actions, hands curling in and out of fists at his side. His expression remained just as friendly, greeting Roderich with an informal bow.</p><p>Roderich schooled himself, taking a careful breath, “Shall we find somewhere to talk?” He suggested in the lingua franca, and to his relief Spain simply nodded.</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>Finally, away from the sounds of the humans being awkward and uncomfortable in their attempts to get along, Roderich found a quiet hallway to wander, so they too could be awkward and uncomfortable. </p><p>Spain fell into step along side him, the tips of his fingers worrying his sleeve, which Roderich found amusing and, dare he say it, oddly endearing. Spain mirrored the nervousness he felt inside. </p><p>“I feel as though I am meeting you for the first time,” Roderich said when he had collected his thoughts. “I was going to begin by saying it has been a long time, but I do not recognise the man beside me.”</p><p>Smiling sheepishly, Spain chuckled, “Yes, well,” he replied, “you’re awfully far away.”</p><p>At first Roderich might have assumed it was confidence which allowed Spain to talk so casually, but he quickly realised it was because the other nation wasn’t sure what to say.</p><p>“Then I am honoured you were willing to make the journey up here to visit. Receiving word that you would be attending put my mind at rest.” Roderich thanked him.</p><p>“How could I not? We won’t have many opportunities like this one. It would be a waste.”</p><p>The Austrian tilted his head a little, flattered. “Then I shall endeavour to make the next trip. I am sure Karl will be able to handle himself without my constant interfering.”</p><p>“Karl is-?”</p><p>Pink blotches appeared on Roderich’s face as he realised his misstep. “That is- I mean to say- Karl would be the Empire. I forget how young he appears, that you likely wouldn’t have met him. He speaks like an old man.”</p><p>Spain laughed softly at that, and oh, if it didn’t make Roderich’s chest feel warm and tight. “Mn, I know of someone of my own who fits that description. Funny how appearances do not reflect what someone is genuinely like.”</p><p>Roderich wanted to heave a sigh at that, because Spain had hit the nail on the head. Karl was the bane of his existence, and constantly reminding him who and what the empire really was.</p><p>“I’d introduce you, but being so far North must be cold enough. I’d hate to make you freeze in his wintry disposition.”</p><p>“Come now, it is hardly cold. Perhaps it is you that is warming me up?” He grinned.</p><p>“Spain!” Roderich gasped a little, taken aback by his forwardness, but Spain didn’t let up.</p><p>“Now, now. My name is the same as it was when we met so long ago. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?”</p><p>Roderich felt like he might burn to death with embarrassment. Perhaps this is why so many princesses seemed to be fainting in their portraits. “Of course, I remember, I am not so rude, I just simply didn’t think it wholly appropriate.”</p><p>“Then you will have no problem using it?” Spain asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“If that is what you would prefer, Antonio.”</p><p>The other nation smiled easily, his nervousness ebbing away as he realised Roderich could be so easily flustered by something so simple.</p><p>Roderich was a naturally unbothered man, but compared to the country of passion, he simply could not stomach intimacies. It begun to dawn on Roderich that Antonio had not been lacking things to say at all, but had in fact been biding his time for a way to get under his skin.</p><p>“You are too kind, Roderich, too kind. Thank you for indulging me.” Antonio said, finally letting up as they stepped into an ornate parlour, empty of people but full of soft places to recline and drink. The sun poured in through the large windows, illuminating the two of them. Roderich cursed pathetic fallacy.</p><p>Hoping to shift the conversation away from such an uncomfortable topic, Roderich took a seat opposite his husband-to-be and directed the subject to something a little more to his taste.</p><p>“So,” he begun, “tell me, I’ve never shared a ruler with someone before. Tell me how best to handle him?”</p><p>The question seemed to spoil Antonio’s mood somewhat, “Ah. Him.” He sighed long-sufferingly. “I do not much like having a man so out of touch with my home as my ruler. That is not meant to put you off, I assure you. I’m sure he will have a greater time here in Austria where he is better known.”</p><p>“I would agree, if I didn’t know how valuable an asset you are, Spain- “</p><p>“Antonio.”</p><p>“-Antonio. I do believe his attention will be squarely focused on you.” Roderich finished, feeling a little thrown off balance by having someone so blatantly correct him. Antonio clearly had no qualms in getting what he wanted. </p><p>The Spaniard nodded in thought, propping his chin in one hand, and placing the other comfortably on the table. “Perhaps, perhaps. We shall have to see. Perhaps he will come to know our nations as intimately as we will come to know one another.”</p><p>If there was an undertone in that statement, Roderich determinedly ignored it despite the way his stomach was filled with rather enthusiastic butterflies. </p><p>“Regardless, I would hope you would write to me if anything of interest occurred regarding Charles?” Roderich insisted. </p><p>Spain drummed blunt nails on the table, “Oh, but of course. I will write to you about other things too if it is not too much bother?” He offered with a smile Roderich couldn’t deny, “I am to be your husband after all. I should like to learn about you.”</p><p>“Ah,” Roderich nodded stiffly, “If that would interest you. I am educated well; I could even write in Spanish if you so wished. I can hold a conversation on most matters.”</p><p>It was certainly clear how badly Roderich wanted to please Antonio, to impress him and prove he wasn’t just some cumbersome charge weighing down the well-oiled Spanish machine.</p><p>“Could you now? That certainly saves me the effort of learning German, and I do dislike French even for all its convenience.”</p><p>There certainly was an aura of superiority about Spain that was hidden beneath his boyish charm. His confidence had grown the moment he’d worked out what made Roderich tick, and it reminded Austria exactly why Spain was such a European success story. A pretty smile could hide a multitude of schemes. </p><p>“Mn, of course. Though I will admit my French is far superior to my Spanish.”</p><p>“No matter!” Antonio replied easily, seizing the opportunity to clasp his hand over Roderich’s atop the table, brushing a casual thumb over his knuckles. “Simply more excuses for me to spend my time around you to teach you.”</p><p>Roderich’s fingers twitched but otherwise he made no effort to remove his hand from the calloused grip, eyes flickering down to admire the contrast in their skin tones. On anyone else the darkness might have been unattractive, a sign that they had been toiling in the fields, but to Roderich it was a reminder that Antonio was strong and masculine, and also a reminder of why he was so awful at courting women. What could a woman offer him when Antonio looked so painfully good? </p><p>“You needn’t teach me,” Roderich replied weakly, “I am more than capable of educating myself.”</p><p>Antonio shook his tresses of long, curling hair. “Then consider it a favour to me, to help me improve my teaching skills, hm?”</p><p>“I suppose that is more agreeable.” Roderich admitted.</p><p>Antonio’s smile suggested he knew exactly what Roderich’s insecurity was founded upon. “I will warn you, though,” he said sweetly, planting the seeds of doubt, “the Spanish court is far different to your Germanic one. You may need to work hard to keep up with the etiquette.”</p><p>Making a slightly indignant sound, Roderich wished to protest that he was perfectly capable of handling himself, but Antonio shook his head, “That is no insult, Roderich. I’m sure we will be equals in all things as time progresses.”</p><p>With another gentle brush of his thumb over Roderich’s knuckles, Antonio assuaged fears Roderich hadn’t even known he should have. For now. </p><p>“You are simply too kind, S- ah. Antonio. You are simply too kind.”</p><p>“It is nothing. We will face the world together, hm? I am glad that my husband has become a man such as yourself. I did wonder what sort of person I would find.” Antonio complimented.</p><p>Roderich thought he might simply die if his head filled with anymore blood. Who knew innocent comments could be so dangerous? He’d have an ego the size of Bavaria if this continued. </p><p>“I am relieved too, if I am honest,” Roderich said delicately. “I had worried we would have nothing to discuss, but it seems Europe is not so big after all.” </p><p>Antonio’s face split into a half-grin, nodding, “I will show you, Roderich. The whole world is not so big.”</p><p>A little stumped by that comment, Roderich fidgeted his fingers under Antonio’s. There was promise of something there he couldn’t fully comprehend, a power flickering between their joined hands that was intoxicating in its potential. </p><p>Sensing Roderich had much to think about, Antonio lolled his head to the side. “Tell me. What do you expect a husband to be?”</p><p>This only stumped Roderich further however, and he took a deep breath, “Well, a political ally, I suppose. Someone to help against France and the Ottomans and to provide council?”</p><p>“On a personal level.” Antonio corrected.</p><p>“You mean-?”</p><p>Squeezing his hand slightly, Antonio nodded, “As people. As Roderich and Antonio.” He said pointedly.</p><p>“I hadn’t thought much on it,” Roderich replied honestly. “Perhaps someone who I might trust? A mutual respect less fleeting than an ally. Someone with whom I can talk about things beyond scripture and politics…” He cut himself off eventually a little embarrassed. When he looked up, Antonio was just smiling at him slightly, visibly endeared. </p><p>“And what about you?” Roderich pressed, wanting the attention away from himself. </p><p>Rising from his stupor, Antonio tipped his head in thought, “Well…”</p><p>Roderich never got an answer to his question however as a quiet knock at the door alerted them to a footman in the doorway, standing stiffly. “My lord Carriedo. You are wanted in the throne room.”</p><p>Antonio let out a defeated sigh, standing from the table. “Very well. Wait for me outside the door.” He instructed the man.</p><p>Alone again, Antonio stood, lifting his hand from Roderich’s, and instead using a crooked finger to tilt up his fiancé’s chin. “It was a pleasure to see you again, Roderich,” he mused, turning his chin slightly this way and that, as though examining him. “I do believe you have plenty of potential.”</p><p>Offering a final warm smile, Spain left Roderich alone in the parlour, oddly breathless and feeling as though he had passed some sort of test. </p><p>-</p><p>True to his passing promise, Roderich had made the effort to travel to Spain this time. It was with a heavy heart to go so far from his home, disliking everything from the warmer climate to the rocking of the carriage. For a nation who had taken a Zweihander to the stomach, the way it now churned from motion sickness felt just as awful.</p><p>However. And that was a large however. Roderich had good reason to want to make the journey. Armed with almost 7 months’ worth of doting letters and sweet talking from Antonio, he was rather eager to visit his soon-to-be spouse. That wasn’t to say Roderich had paid any of the affections and compliments in kind, of course, seeing as he was still far too uncomfortable with any of that, but he was certainly giddy over the whole topic much to the amusement of Emma and his other friends.</p><p>Affection between nations was as risky as it was foolish; international politics changed so regularly, and a nation was only able to differ from the emotions of their people so far. If his people hated Spain, so would he. It was a simple fact of life. </p><p>Regardless of the odds stacked against them, Roderich was here, in Spain, with the sole purpose of seeing Antonio. </p><p>Needless to say, as Roderich stepped down from the carriage, there was marked differences from their meeting in Austria. First and foremost was the heat. It hit him like a wall, solid and dry and evaporating the sweat the moment it appeared on the skin. Second was the stiffness. It wasn’t as though Austria was as loose as France, but the court was... dated. Incredibly strict. What Roderich dwelled on the most however was the way Antonio was treated.</p><p>Spain stood alongside his monarch- their future monarch- like a piece of furniture, the glowing representation of their country. Where Roderich was pushed away out of sight and out of mind for his own safety, the Spanish seemed to have no qualms in presenting their nation to the jealousy of the Austrian courtiers. Roderich knew he didn’t look like <i>that</i>.</p><p>As a result, the two of them were hardly able to sneak off. Formal introductions and food came first, and Roderich was growing agitated. These sorts of situations were supposed to be his strength, and yet he found himself choking on his Spanish and his food.</p><p>“Austria?” Came a voice from his left as he picked over food too exotic for his tastes, head snapping to the side to meet an amused expression, framed by dark hair.</p><p>If it weren’t for the eyes, Roderich might have thought he were addressing his fiancé, “I knew you weren’t a courtier.” The man continued, leaning in and visibly pleased with himself.</p><p>“Pardon me, but I don’t think I-“</p><p>“Portugal.” Said the look-alike easily, “I do not believe we have met.”</p><p>Roderich relaxed a little, nodding, “No, I do not believe we have. I was not aware you would be in attendance tonight. My apologies.”</p><p>“No such thing! Spain made no effort to tell me either, despite seating me beside you. No doubt he wishes for me to sing his praises.”</p><p>Much like Antonio, Roderich found Portugal to be easy to hold a conversation with. Though that might have been something to do with the empty glass in the man’s hand.</p><p>Seeing Roderich glance at the cup, he chuckled. “Do not mind me, I am only enjoying myself. Spain is refraining from drinking, see? He wants to impress you.” He said nodding across the room.</p><p>True to Portugal’s word, Antonio was sat with his chin propped in his hand and a glass of water beside him, brooding eyes angled in their direction.</p><p>“So he is.” Roderich mused, avoiding making eye contact, “I daren’t ask if he is embarrassing drunk.”</p><p>Portugal made a non-committal sound, burying his face into his cup, “Something of the sort.”</p><p>Deciding to steer the conversation a little more gently away from Antonio, Roderich asked, “So why are you here, if you do not mind me asking? I know well enough you are no possession like those at the other table.” He said, referencing the nations he had recognised sitting further away.</p><p>“Mn! Nothing of the sort,” Portugal grinned, “I am here on the behest of my King for marriage negotiations. Nothing overly ground-breaking, as Spain enjoys dragging his feet in all things, but I had hoped my presence might spur him on.”</p><p>“I wish you all the best luck then,” Roderich replied freely, wishing to have Portugal on good terms with him. The neighbours may not always get along famously, or get along at all, but to have support in an unknown place was nothing to rebuff.</p><p>Around them the eaters were dispersing to make way for merry making now that the stiff Spanish courtiers had drunk enough to loosen their tongues and their belts. Seemingly having crept up on them Spain leaned between the two conversing nations’ chairs.</p><p>“Now, now, brother mine. You aren’t causing any problems for my reputation, are you?” Antonio interjected smoothly, clasping his brother on the shoulder, only to take Roderich’s hand and kiss it gently. “Might I steal you away? Unless my neighbour is more interesting than I am?”</p><p>Snatching his hand away on nervous instinct, Roderich knew the kiss was more than just a formality and refused to tolerate it in polite company. However, the sight of Spain truly was making him melt.</p><p>“Antonio… It is good to see you again. If you’ll excuse me, Portugal. Thank you for the pleasant conversation.”</p><p>“It is nothing, Austria. Go and enjoy your evening. I assume we will be meeting one another again soon.”</p><p>Whisked away by a hand on his lower back and Antonio’s comforting smile, Roderich soon found himself outside in the cooler evening air, far preferable to the suffocating heat of midday.</p><p>“Really, though, Antonio. It is a pleasure to be in your company again.” Roderich said, the boldest statement one would get out of a man like him.</p><p>Antonio smiled easily, shaking his head, “The pleasure is all mine. I have missed your company, especially considering the unrest.” He said pointedly, making reference to the difficulties that had been plaguing Spain upon the ascension of a perceived foreigner. “Sometimes the company of one’s own servants, human or otherwise, is exhausting.”</p><p>“I would have to agree. If I am having to unite with a nation such as yourself for my duty, then I have done far worse things for it.”</p><p>In truth, Roderich had been approaching this marriage with a begrudging mix of resentment, anxiety, and worry for his eternal soul, and yet in their discussions of everything from religion to wine in their letters, his worries had been… not assuaged, but perhaps tamed. The Spaniard certainly had a way with words.</p><p>Offering his arm, Antonio nodded in agreement. “I feel much the same. Come, we’ll take a walk to clear our heads and return before we are too sorely missed.”</p><p>Looking down at the proffered limb, Roderich raised an eyebrow. “I am no lady,” he teased, though he took it after glancing around. There was no one to see, and besides, what was male friendship if not commendable between comrades?</p><p>“Mn.” Was all Antonio replied, his expression a little odd as he adjusted his hold on Roderich’s arm overly firmly.</p><p>Coughing gently to clear the air, Roderich continued much where he had left off with Portugal. “Speaking of marriages with Portugal, I am left to wonder about our own.”</p><p>Antonio chuckled freely, demeanour loosening, “Ah, it is strange, isn’t it? I never imagined to marry someone, much less a man.”</p><p>“If man is the word for people such as us.”</p><p>“Oh, but of course. Regardless, it will be… entertaining to see what happens, hm? Are you nervous?”</p><p>Roderich averted his eyes, “Well,”</p><p>“Then we are the same,” Antonio assured him, “don’t be ashamed. There is strength in our union.”</p><p>Antonio certainly had a way of making the mundane seem far more grandiose, “I am sure it will proceed without an issue and we will find our union confirmed easily. Even the term marriage does not seem to befit our situation wholly, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Antonio pressed.</p><p>“Well,” Roderich began, weighing his word carefully and averting his eyes out over the lamplit gardens, “I simply mean that not much will change between us as individuals. We will still be many hundreds of miles apart, and unfamiliar with the goings-on of our respective lives save for information shared in letters. If we even will wear wedding bands has yet to be decided.”</p><p>This left Antonio quiet for a moment as they continued on down the gravel path, the crunch of their ground below slightly heeled shoes the only sound to break the quiet night besides wind. </p><p>“It will benefit us then, that you will be staying in Spain for a time, will it not?” Antonio replied when he seemed to have gathered his thoughts.</p><p>“I will be? I had heard no mention of that from my own mona-“</p><p>“Yes, you will. Do not worry yourself over it.” Antonio insisted, patting Roderich’s arm reassuringly.</p><p>Roderich blanched, “I do not like to be away from my people for too long.” He insisted, bothered by this but trying to be diplomatic in his refusal, or rather his bargaining, for Antonio seemed unwilling to let up.</p><p>“You will not be away from your people if we are united. Our people will be one.”</p><p>Wanting to argue that semantics didn’t change the fact he would rather be in Austria than anywhere else, Roderich found the conversation pulled out from beneath him. There was certainly irony in that for how often he did it to others. </p><p>“Come now, how about I show you to my quarters? We might have a drink and relax a little before we are due back, and you might see the rooms which you are to share with me.”</p><p>That was good, Roderich might have admitted if he’d had the presence of mind to do so. The exact sort of loaded declaration which would throw him totally off balance masterminded by Spain to deflect his worry to a wholly new matter. </p><p>“I don’t-“</p><p>Antonio patted his arm again, determined to keep him placated, “It is a little warmer inside, too, I don’t want you catching a chill in these thinner clothes you aren’t used to. Tell me, how is Karl?”</p><p>“He’s fine,” Roderich managed to reply with some semblance of confidence, “better than fine, actually. The Princes have been… tolerable as of late. I imagine there will be issues upon Charles’ succession, but so far he doesn’t seem to be in any pain. It is religion that I am sure will cause him problems.”</p><p>“Lutheranism is becoming a plague.” Antonio agreed with no hesitation.</p><p>Roderich grumbled in agreement, “It is heresy meant to divide us.”</p><p>Nodding sagely, Antonio guided them inside slowly, “Karl is in capable hands if you are the one caring for him, I do not doubt it.” </p><p>“I do my best by him. All nations suffer, but I would not wish to exacerbate his.”</p><p>“Is that the reason for his moodiness?” Antonio inquired.</p><p>Roderich chuckled defeatedly, “Partially, I believe. I think he would rather like to rule himself too, and enjoys reminding me of the power he holds against me, when the Princes are particularly lacking unity. I am sure he considers himself the elder brother.”</p><p>“Such a little slip of a boy?” The Spaniard asked incredulously.</p><p>“Don’t underestimate him. I’ve made that mistake before. I am only as strong as the obedience of those beneath me. As are you.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Antonio tilted his head, “Oh? I am?”</p><p>Blanching, Roderich adjusted his grip on Antonio’s arm, “Well, what I mean to say is that having a little humility does no one any harm. I am aware my ego is a little larger than it should be.” He joked self-deprecatingly.</p><p>Antonio didn’t take it as such. “No matter, I will help you in fulfilling your potential.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean that I am not-“</p><p>“It’s alright, Roderich, you don’t have to put up a front with me.”</p><p>More than a little offended, Roderich paused in his walking, turning to look at his companion face on, “Do not underestimate me, Spain. I am to be your partner in all things, not just another jewel in the Spanish crown.”</p><p>“It is nothing to be ashamed of to need the help of others.”</p><p>“I do not <i> need</i> anything, I am simply benefitting from this arrangement, much as you are. It is mutual.” He replied, doing his best to keep his indignation under wraps.</p><p>Curling his lip, Spain looked down at him curiously, “Very well. I apologise if I offended you, Roderich. I wouldn’t want you to realise that you are inferior.”</p><p>“Are you trying to cause an argument?”</p><p>“Nothing of the sort, Roderich. Let us forget this. Ruining one of our rare meetings would be a shame. There are more interesting things we can engage in.” Spain agreed, waving his hand vaguely.</p><p>Roderich had to agree the Spaniard was right; neither of them stood to gain anything from bickering, and at the end of the day, Antonio was right. To marry Spain was an honour, and Roderich did have to prove himself. It was just that being confronted by that statement so boldly was uncomfortable and certainly not diplomatic.</p><p>“And what would those activities be?” Roderich asked, letting the stiffness drop form his shoulders and shaking out his dark curls. </p><p>“Well, since I have already irritated you, I cannot do much to make it worse, can I?” Antonio asked with a glint in his eye that Roderich didn’t particularly like. </p><p>“I’d admit it would be a feat.”</p><p>“Then,” Antonio pressed on, doing much the same with his body as the gap between them closed. “If you do not see this as a true marriage, we shouldn’t have to follow the customs of one. Am I right?”</p><p>Roderich’s eyes widened. “Ah, Antonio-“ he begun, but it fell on deaf ears.</p><p>Pressed up against a warm wall bathed in the dusk of the Spanish palace, Roderich was kissed by Antonio, insistently and with a passion he should have expected from a nation such as Spain.</p><p>One hand on Roderich’s hip and the other cupping his jaw, Antonio languished in the kiss while the Austrian could do little but grasp at the front of Antonio’s heavy jacket as though he was a teenager again with the human blacksmith’s boy, testing out his feelings.</p><p>When they parted it was with soft panting and darkened eyes, and the slight quirk of Antonio’s mouth promised something Roderich wasn’t entirely ready to consider. </p><p>“It seems I was correct. You do have plenty of potential.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Apologies for historical inaccuracy, I tried my best!</p><p>Comments and kudos are very welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>